What If?
by alienleagueskylar
Summary: Barry and Dawn see each other in Snowpoint city and end up in the same room in the Pokemon center. Barry brings Dawn to all his crazy adventures in the city then eventually bumping into Paul. Dawn starts to have feelings for Paul while Barry starts to get this weird feeling of hurt and pain and...jealousy? Will it end bad or great for the two? Find out! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction so please, don't judge me *puppy dog eyes* Anyhoo, so just like what the summary says, it's about Dawn and Barry and yadda yadda yadda. TWINLEAF SHIPPING! \m/ (but i also like dawnxpaul...mehh let's give Barry a chance) I hope you like it!**

"..." talking

'...' thinking

Dawn - 17

Barry - 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1

Wearing her usual outfit when she's in cold places (a pink coat, a fluffy white scarf around her neck, her pink boots and to top it all off, her favorite hat) Dawn was waiting for her pokemons to heal after her intense training to be the best coordinator in the Pokemon center in Snowpoint city. She decided to train her pokemons in a different weather. Nurse Joy had a lot of trainers come in today so she had no choice but to wait. Bored out of her mind, she decided to go out instead.

Dawn loves the snow. She loves catching the little snowflakes as it slowly falls down from the sky, amazed by its beauty. Being so busy with the snowflakes, she didn't hear nor notice the commotion that was coming her way.

"WATCH OOOUUUT!" the stranger yelled.

It was too late for Dawn to realize the person who was running straight to her. Before you know it

**_'CRASH'._**

'_Ouch_' she angrily thought to herself. '_Who's this moron that crashed into me?! Is he blind or something to not notice that I was on the way?!_' She asked herself, rubbing her temples. She closed her eyes due to the pain. '_This moron better start apologizing! Or I'm gonna throw a fit_'

On the other hand, the person that crashed into her jolted up and started yelling.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YELL AT YOU TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY?! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? FOR THAT, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FINE YOU, ONE MILLION DOLLARS! YOU'VE GOT TEN SECONDS TO PAY UP!" The stranger yelled. "10! 9! 8! 7!..."

'_Wait, that line...that line sounds so familiar.._' She thought to herself. She then realized who it was! Shooting her sapphire eyes wide open she jolted up the way he did.

"...1! WHERE'S MY MONEY?"

"BARRY?!" she exclaimed

"Do I know you?" Barry asked, looking away with his arm crossed on his chest

'_Wow he's gotten taller_' Dawn thought to herself

"Well if you would give yourself a chance to turn around and look at who you're talking to, then yeah, you'd know who I am!" She said

"I'm not looking unless you start paying up your fine!" He scowled.

'_God, he's stubborn._' Leaving her with no choice, she grabbed his chin and turned him around so he could look at her. His eyes widening with surprise, she let go and stifled a giggle at his surprise.

"DAAAAWN?!"

"In the flesh!" She chirped.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a tight hug. Still being embraced, Dawn mumbled

"It's nice to see you too, Barry! So what brought you here?" She asked, finally breaking the embrace from her childhood friend.

"Well, I'm here to look for the legendary Pokemon, Registeel! And I'm not giving up until I find it and catch it!" He smirked, once again crossing his arms on his chest. Determination written all over his face.

Barry hasn't changed. He still wore the same old clothes back when they were younger. A white and orange-stripped shirt, black pants, brown sneakers and a green scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. His eyes were like the color of honey and his hair was blonde and messy. Same old Barry.

"So what are you doing here Dawn?" He asked, interrupting Dawn from her daze.

"Well, I'm doing some training for my next competition! And I'm sorry about not going out of the way when you told me to" she said, looking down at her feet guiltily

"Psh, no biggie. But next time, you better pay up for that fine!" He pulled her chin up to face him and winked.

Rolling her eyes Dawn said,

"So I guess you were heading for the Pokemon center?"

"Yeah! In fact, I'm gonna get a room in there cause I'll be staying here in Snowpoint city for a month!"

"A month? How come?"

"hmmmm, why Dawn? Gonna miss me?" He asked, chuckling. Rolling her eyes again at his cocky remark, she punched him lightly on his arm

"Haha, very funny Barry. I mean, why so long? Are you really gonna stay here that long just to find that Pokemon?"

"Actually, that's just one of the reasons. But other than that, haven't you been listening to the news lately? They said that there have been sudden changes in the weather and some say that what caused it was probably a legendary Pokemon. And I'm guessing that Pokemon is Registeel! So I'm NOT giving up until I find it!" He exclaimed, raising up one of his arms to prove his point. '_I guess that's what makes Barry, Barry. Determination_' Dawn thought. "So anyways," Barry continued, "the weather reporter said that all docks and flights to any other city will be closed for a month and luckily I got here on time before they allowed anyone else to enter or leave the place" '_Luckily? This boy is beyond weird_' realizing his story was over she spoke up

"Oh, speaking about the weather, do you wanna go inside? It's getting really really cold" she said, shivering. Barry noticing her shiver, he playfully snaked his arm around hers and brought her inside. "Sure thing, Dee!"

As soon as they entered the room, both realized how packed the room was with trainers.

"Eyoo, Nurse J! Got any room left for me? Which, I bet you do" Barry asked, winking.

"Oh, and me too!" Dawn squeaked.

"Why hello, you two! I'm very very sorry to tell you this but we've only got one room left. Though, noticing that both of you are together, I bet you wouldn't mind sharing it." She happily said. '_Together?_' Both trainers thought and looked at the nurse confusingly. Dawn, realizing that her arm was still wrapped around Barry's arm instantly flushed and removed her arm around Barry's.

"No! Sorry, I think you got that the wrong way" Dawn said looking away.

"Oopsie! Sorry about that. But you two do look cute together." Nurse Joy giggled.

"Anyhoo, if that's the case you're lucky too because the bed in that room is a double deck. So will you take it?"

"Why not?! DIBS ON THE UPPER DECK!" Barry nearly yelled. Snatching the key from nurse Joy's hand, he dashed off to the room. And before you know it, he's gone.

Sighing, Dawn thought '_This will be one heck of a month ahead of me_' Thanking nurse Joy for the room and her Pokemon after she got them back, she followed where Barry dashed off to.

Once she entered the room, she noticed all of Barry's things were already unpacked. He had posters on his wall with what seems to be legendary pokemons on it, his laptop on his bed, his clothes already in the drawers and closet and a picture frame of him and his dad beside the TV. '_Well that was fast. Oh well, better start unpacking too!_' Once she was done unpacking, she also noticed that Barry was nowhere in the room. Deciding that he probably went out to do some other things, Dawn picked up her notepad and started jotting down notes on how to improve her performances and some techniques in the quiet room. While doing so, out of nowhere Barry broke the silence by appearing out of nowhere and shouting her name, which caused her to hit her head underneath the upper deck.

Rubbing the part where she got hit, "Barry!" She shrieked. "You don't have to appear out of nowhere then suddenly shout out my name like that!"

"But it's urgent!" Going inside the room, he grabbed Dawn's wrist and dashed out their room and into the woods like there's no tomorrow.

"What's so urgent that you have to drag me along?!" dawn asked while being dragged

"You'll see once we get there!" He shouted behind his shoulder.

Once they arrived to the place, Barry made Dawn duck down low enough in the grass as if to hide from someone or something.

Dawn's eyes widened. In front of them were abomasnows playing a snowball fight. The sight was so adorable, Dawn giggled.

"Pretty cool, right? Oh and check this out!" Barry said. He opened his bag to reveal a sleeping Shinx in it. "I found the poor guy's paw stuck underneath this huge ass branch so I helped free the poor guy. Expecting it to run away after, it decided to cuddle up on my leg to show its thanks. He's so cute, I don't want to leave him alone!" He exclaimed while petting the Shinx.

Dawn saw how adorable it was for Barry to bring her all the way here to see cute abomasnows play and save a Shinx, so she kissed Barry on the cheek and noticed how fast Barry's face flushed and his cheeks tint pink. Giggling at the sight, she grabbed Barry by the hand and dragged him this time. Barry asked her where they were going and Dawn said to eat because it was getting late and she was hungry.

Eventually they found a restaurant and both of them ate noodles. While they were eating, Barry started fooling around by placing a noodle above his upper lip and making it look like he had a mustache. He pretended to act like an old man and taught her the opposite of proper table manners. As soon as they were finished, they decided to go back to the PC since it was already getting really late.

Upon arriving in their room, Dawn got dibs to use the bathroom first. While waiting, he decided to text Lucas. He didn't know Dawn was done until she called his name.

"Barry! I'm done" she said

Barry felt like his blood was rising all the way up to his nose because standing right in front of him was Dawn wearing a pink nightgown that was strapless and only until mid-thigh. Blushing madly, he covered his eyes with his hands and started walking towards the bathroom, hopefully not ending up falling.

"Uhmm, Barry? You might fall or hit something if you're gonna walk to the bathroom like that." Said Dawn

"Come on, Dawn!" He said cutting her off. "This is Barry you're talking to! I can do anything even with my eyes-"

BAM. Barry walked straight to the wall. '_What was I thinking?! I have to give myself a fine for acting so stupid!_' He thought to himself angrily. Standing back up again, he finally got himself in the bathroom. Once he was done, he went out and noticed that Dawn was fast asleep on her bed.

'_Hmm, should I continue my search to find Registeel? Nah, it's too late... But what if someone else finds it?! No, I don't think so. But what if...AGHHH I should go to so sleep! I haven't slept for 2 days already! Thanks to that energy drink. I should really sleep. I mean, look at Dawn! She's practically sleeping like a baby now. Speaking of Dawn..._'

Barry thought to himself, as he got closer to Dawn. '_Wow, Dawn sure got prettier through the years. I mean, don't get me wrong but before, she was also pretty. But now, she's even prettier! She's... beautiful._'

Suddenly, Barry felt his cheeks get hot '_AGHHH WHAT AM I THINKING?! DAWN'S MY BEST FRIEND! But what if something does happen between us? NOOOO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT BARRY! I CAN'T THINK OF DAWN LIKE THAT! DONT MAKE ME FINE YOU!_' Starting to make a little commotion, Dawn suddenly moved '_OH NO, SHE'S GONNA WAKE UP SOON IF I KEEP TALKING TO MYSELF AND MAKING A COMMOTION! WHAT DO I DO?!_'

Without even thinking, Barry dashed out their room. Meanwhile in the room, Dawn suddenly woke up from the door being slammed.

"Barry?" Dawn asked while wiping her eyes droopingly. '_Huh, he's not here. Weird. He probably ran off to look for Registeel_' she thought as she went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hellooo! So, I hope you like the first chapter of my first ever story! ~yaaaay~ but if you don't, please don't send any hate. I would really love it if you guys take like even a few seconds to just **_review_** and/or **_favorite_** my story. Feel free to say anything you want. Just no hate. I would love it even more if you would give me some suggestions or improvements and whatnots. I want to know what you think! :) So I can make the story even better. If you want to say something personally, just **_PM_** me! :D Spoiler: in the next chapter, you'll notice how Barry gets so flushed by Dawn and how silly he is. Okay, that's about it. Till next time! **_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaaay, here's my next chapter! Woo, chapter 2 is on the go. Hope you like it! Please don't judge. Like I said, it's my first fanfiction so...yeah haha! K, I should stop blabbering and onwards with the story!**

"..." talking

'...' thinking

Dawn - 17

Barry - 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2

'_Uggh what do I do now? It's freezing cold outside and I left the keys to our room INSIDE the room. Darn_.' Barry thought. '_I'm such an idiot. I should just ask nurse J for a spare key! Oh, yeah! I take that back. I'm such a genius!_' Smirking at his plan, he went to look for nurse Joy. After half an hour of no luck on finding her, he decided to just run out quickly to the grocery store near the PC. After all, he got hungry again.

'_Okay, now what should I get? Hmmm..._' Barry thought as he looked through each aisle. Eyes widening, "PERFECT! Plus it's on sale!" He exclaimed. He filled his cart with jars of chili. '_I wonder what Dawn would want? Oh I know! I should get her the food we used to eat when we were little' _he said while getting a bag of lychee. '_Great, now to head back and devour my jars of chili!_'

Happily walking back out into the cold, he noticed that the sky was getting darker. '_Oh no. There might be hail coming. Gotta run back as soon as possible. But what if it's Registeel!' _Happily, he headed towards the woods when a hail hit him on the head. '_OUCH! WHO DID THAT?_' turning around he realized he was the only one outside, he looked up and yelled '_YOU CLOUDS, IF ONLY I CAN FINE YOU FOR DROPPING HAIL AT MY PRECIOUS HEAD!' _Before you know it, more hail started falling. '_Okay, I'm sorry!_' Barry said as another one hit him.

He ran back to the pokemon center as quickly as possible and luckily, he got back as soon as it started to hail even harder. '_Right on time. Nice one, Barry!_' He chuckled. Unfortunately, his luck turned around when he got back to his room. It was still locked. '_I guess I should just wait until Dawn opens it._' Before you know it, he was dozing off into deep slumber with his back resting on the door.

A few hours later, Dawn finally woke up and opened the door wide open without knowing Barry was still outside, leaning on the door.

**_'BAM'_**

"What the..."

"WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY WONDERFUL SLUMBER?! DID YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 2 DAYS? FOR THAT, IM GONNA FINE-" Barry was suddenly cut off by Dawn

"Why on earth were you sleeping outside in the first place?!"

Jolting up he explained "I dashed off out of the room to buy a few things cause I was hungry and then I realized I left my keys. Besides, I got you something"

"You did?" Dawn asked

"Heck yeah, I did! I got you what we used to eat when we were younger, here! Lychee! " He said, pulling the lychee out from the grocery bag. Happily, Dawn pulled Barry into a hug.

"Barry, you're so sweet!" She mumbled in their embrace. Barry not expecting a hug from her blushed madly. '_Why am I blushing?! She's just hugging me. Should I hug her too? is it too weird? Mmm, she smells really good. Like vanilla! Oh what am I thinking?! Ugh the heck with it_' in the end he hugged her back too.

"By the way," Barry said breaking the hug "It's going to hail for the rest of the day so I guess it's best that we stay in first"

Pouting, Dawn said "Dang, I was planning to train my pokemons today. Looks like my empoleon won't be able to train." Though instantly, Dawn thought of a fun idea!

"Barry! You won't be doing anything either right? What if... We have a poke catwalk?!"

"Daaaaawn, that's too girly."

"Aww, come on! Fine. How about I do the catwalk with several of my pokemons while you judge?" She asked

"Hmmm... I'll think about it..." Barry said.

Since he was taking so long on deciding, Dawn then had another idea '_time to use the secret weapon. No way he'll say no then!_' Making her lower lip go up to her upper lip and her sapphire eyes big and teary, Dawn tried to do the cutest and saddest puppy eyes she's ever done while she snaked her arm into Barry's.

In a split second, Barry's face turned scarlet at Dawn's touch and how adorable Dawn looked.

"Okay, fine! You win, now stop doing that!" He shrieked, turning around. Letting go, Dawn let out a victory smile.

"Yes!"

"Now what do we do?"

"Oh I'll fix the things inside while you do something else outside the room. I'll call you when I'm done!" She chirped then slammed the door right at his face.

'_Oookay_' Barry thought. While he was eating his chili, he made the rest of his pokemons go outside to eat their breakfast. Once his pokemons were done eating and he made them go back in their pokeballs, Dawn finally shouted, "We're done! Go inside now!"

At first the room was dark, then Barry turned on the lights and gasped at how fast Dawn was able to turn their room into a mini contest room. While he was looking around at the new room, he didn't realize that Dawn was giggling at the side while watching him look around.

Finally when Barry saw her, his face turned scarlet once again because right in front of him was Dawn wearing a white strapless satin dress that hugged her curves until mid-thigh. It looked plain, but with Dawn wearing it, it was a whole different story. She made it look beautiful.

"Uhh Barry, didn't your mom tell you it's rude to stare?" She giggled

"Uhmm, uhhh didn't anyone tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?" he said without even thinking. '_Shit!_' Barry thought. '_Did I actually say that?!_' Blushing madly once again, the poor boy covered his face, embarrassed.

"Aww, you're so cute Barry! Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it" placing a kiss on his cheek to prove her point Barry's face turned from scarlet, to an even darker shade of red.

"Okay, let's begin with the catwalk!" Dawn cheered.

After the catwalk(which ended really late), the two fixed the room back to normal. Both were so tired that they crashed into the couch.

"You sure do know how to make every move stunning, Dee." Barry chuckled.

Back in her usual outfit (a black tank top, her mini pink skirt, her white knee length socks, her hat and her pink pair of boots) she responded "Of course! I'm Dawn, for crying out loud. I can make any move stunning and excellent." she smirked.

"Better not let that go into your head," he said laughingly while pushing her lightly. "So what do you want to do next?"

"I know! Let's watch a movie!" Dawn said happily. Before they watched a movie, Barry's phone started ringing. Answering it, he waved at the hologram before them.

"Hi, mom!"

"Why hello, my honeybee!" his mom chirped. Dawn looking at Barry's face tint pink due to embarrassment, giggled.

"Mom, don't say that! Dawn's here."

"Dawn's there?!" she exclaimed while looking around the screen for Dawn.

"Yeah, in fact, she's right beside me." he said while he showed her Dawn. He then placed the phone on the table so that his mom can see both of them.

"Oh my, did I disturb you guys from doing something? Since when were you guys together?! Barry! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Mooooooom, Dawn and I are not together! sheesh" he said, his face turning scarlet again.

"Aww, I'm sorry my baby honeybee. Oh hi, Dawn!" she said, waving at Dawn.

"Hi Barry's mom!" she giggled, waving back.

"I hope my baby hasn't caused both of you into any trouble. You know how Barry can be, doing things without even thinking"

"Yeah, let's pretend like I'm not here, hearing this conversation" he said, crossing his arms and looking away from the screen.

"Don't be so hot headed my baby! It's not a good look for the ladies!" His mom said and winked. Laughing, Dawn said "Your mom is pretty cool, Barry."

"Why thank you Dawn. Anyhoo, I called you because I was wondering how things are going! I miss you. When are you planning to come home?"

"Well apparently, Dawn and I are stuck here in Snowpoint city for a month because of the sudden changes in the weather, yadda yadda yadda, probably because of a legendary pokemon WHICH can possibly be Registeel WHO I am going to catch!" He said, determination written all over his face.

"Aww, you go my baby boy! I bet you'll find it and catch it. Okay, I have to go now! You take good care of yourself and your girlfriend. I mean, Dawn." She giggled.

After turning it off, Barry scowled at what his mom said. '_He's so cute when he's so flushed_' Dawn giggled at her thought.

"Hey Barry, I'm hungry. How about we eat out? I think the hail's gone" she chirped.

"YAY! I'm starving too. All that chili wasn't even enough. Plus I also have to feed my shinx. I bet he's hungry too."

Before Barry got his shinx from his bed, his shinx ran up to Dawn and started purring while rubbing on her leg.

"I guess I have a competition" Barry smirked

"And I think you're gonna lose" Dawn said, while sticking her tongue out.

After Barry and Dawn head out and ate their dinner with shinx, they eventually went to bed. Shinx was cuddling to Dawn after Barry decided that Shinx is better off with Dawn. Before Barry closed his eyes, he looked at a picture of him and Dawn doing a catwalk(which Dawn forced him to do with her) holding hands, he asked himself 'What if…' and slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? Hahaha, sorry if it were so dragging to you. Anyhoo, a little spoiler for the next chapter! Paul's gonna be there! Yay! \:D/ This is where it gets interesting because even if Barry knows that him and Dawn are only 'best friends', he gets this weird feeling inside of him whenever Dawn hangs out with Paul. But this feeling, pains him. What can this feeling be? Heehee find out! As I post the next chapter. ~soon~ Please feel free to** _REVIEW_**(cause I would love to know what you think -just no hate-), **_FAVORITE_**(hopefully) or **_PM_** me. Thank you! And I'm out *_peace_*


End file.
